Understandable
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Naruto is just a normal teen, but he is horrified to find that he likes his best friend. What’s a guy to do? His actions are understandable. SasuNaru. “Argh! Freakin’ badger! Ugh, just go freakin’ die and lemme alone!” Onwards to the Moonpool! Whatever.


**_Understandable_**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Sad, nyeh?

Author's Note: I really wanted to work on my Godchild story, but this demanded to be written.  
But I had bare minimum ideas... So I worked with what I had at hand. XD

--

**Chapter One:  
**_Freaking Owl_

Alright, it might sound sort of odd coming from someone who's supposed to be a totally mature sophomore in high school, but I was totally and utterly in love with disaster films. That, and I was obsessed with a book series called Warriors.

Not to mention the stupid game that came with the official website.

But as of that moment at approximately eight at night, I was obsessing over this disaster movie called Volcano. It was about this volcano, duh. And this volcano was popping up in the dead center of an extremely busy city - Los Angeles, I think.

And what got me every single freaking time was how the people just freaking _melted_ into the lava.

Alright, I admit it. This is probably the only volcano movie I've seen except Dante's Peak, and that movie didn't have much human deaths... Volcano-wise deaths, anyways. Yeah, the old grandma died, but it was from the acid water. Stupid bitch. They would've made it even if she hadn't of sacrificed herself.

Off topic though... Anyway, I was watching this guy as he hefted this huge-ass subway driver onto his back and began shuffling down the melting subway bus's interior. And holy cow, I had to admit that the scenes there were pretty damned awesome. I mean, his boots were melting, and just _wow_.

But since I was seated at the computer - I'd been playing that God-forsaken game - I heard the soft chime of a new instant message.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Now Sasuke? He was one of my best friends. And he was just as obsessed with disaster movies as I was.

_Yo, Naruto. I'm on my way back. Gimme five minutes._

Short, brief, but definitely Sasuke.

I grinned and resumed playing the "Warriors: The New Prophecy Quest".

Whenever Sasuke saw me playing it, he called it immature and told me to stop playing it. Either that, or he laughed as I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

Honestly though, I loved it, including all his japing taunts.

It was a while later, practically five minutes, when I'd just managed to get my cat's health _above_ ten points. Finally, it was at _thirteen_! Of course, the stupid freaking badger just had to ruin it.

"Argh! Mother fuckin' badger! Ugh, just go freakin' die and lemme alone!"

There was a snort from behind me, "Playing that stupid game again? I've told you time and again that you're just wasting your brain cells, Naruto. And you need all you can get."

I huffed and switched pages back to my other site, a roleplaying site for Warriors fans like me. "Oh, hush, Sasuke."

He grinned. "So, how many'd you lose?"

My scowl became permanently attached to my face as I muttered, "Ten of 'em."

Sasuke gave another snort and plopped down on the couch. "Sucks for you, dumbfuck. So, what did I miss while I was out fetching food?"

"Some dude melted to death, false hope that they stopped the volcano, blah blah blah. You know, crap like that." The movie was back on, and I turned away from my page to watch the helpless people as they decided to blow up a building to make a dam.

Already Sasuke and I were betting on whether it would work or not.

"I bet ten dollars that it fails and they all burn to a crisp." Sasuke smirked a bit as he passed me a plate of Chinese food from the restaurant down the street.

I took a bite and thought for a moment. "I'll take that bet."

As it went to commercial, I flipped back to the Warriors Quest and began rebuilding my strength. "Tell em when the movie comes back on, 'kay?" I managed to say this through a mouth full of rice and chicken.

Sasuke snorted.

I took it as a yes.

I clicked the button labeled 'check scent' and nearly choked. There were forty boxes per grid, and eight of those boxes were always neutral, so that left thirty-two to be possible nasty surprises. Care to guess how many changed from a cheery scene of a field and tree to a shudderingly nasty red box?

Twenty! That's how many! Twenty freaking boxes.

Sasuke broke my shuddering thoughts, "It's back."

I switched sites again, a safety measure, and spun around to watch a bomb squad dart around an empty building. I bit my lip. This was where I could either win or lose ten bucks. And hot damn, I wanted a new book, so I'd better win.

Of course, the movie was forced into a sappily crappy ending. But they lived.

"In your _face_, Saskue!"

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever. Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure," I mumbled through another bite of food. "You can pick. I wanna finish the game."

I went about my business until I managed to stumble upon none other than - da da da daaah! - a rat pack! Oh, the joys of being a 'cat' that has to roll a dice to see whether they die or not.

Of course, the stupid rat pack beta the dog snot out of my poor kitty... I feel so sorry for Rainpaw, you know. Has to survive countless toxic things because I'm too stupid not to realize that cats shouldn't eat hotdogs with the neon green backdrop. They're toxic and all.

Sasuke heard my mumbled curse and grinned. "You losing?"

"No. I'm winning."

"It sounds like it."

"Sasuke, shut up."

Sasuke grinned and resumed poking around the movie shelves that were situated beside the television. "Whatever, man. Just finish the movie so we can actually sit and discuss the finer points of Daylight."

I blinked and swung around in my chair, eyes wide. "You found it?! Holy cow, how'd you manage that feat?! I haven't been able to find that movie for, like... Ages!"

"I know."

"Then how'd you find it?!"

"Magic, dumbfuck. Now finish your game and come sit down."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen. My eyes immediately shot open wide in shock.

So you remember how I'd swung aorund wildly to gape at Sasuke? I somehow hit the mouse and triggered an action I didn't want. I'd moved a square too close to the rabid-looking loner cat icon.

Too relieved to no laugh at myself, I continued across the screen in an attempt to find the Moonpool.

"Oh, mother _fucker!!_"

Behind me I heard Sasuke strain to hold in a laugh.

And wouldn't you know it?

"Argh! _Goddamned freaking owl!_ "

* * *

Author's Note:

Silver: Bored!  
Snowkit: Loser. -.-;  
Silver: Didn't I _eat you_ or something?!  
Snowkit: No. I ran off. Duh.  
Silver: Hmff. Meanie. Run off again then. Or I'll get Cain to get you!! Maybe evern Riff. But probably Cain.  
Naruto: Who?  
Sauske: One of her scarier bishi. Scarier than the avenger-me.  
Snowkit: O.o Lies!  
Silver: Uh huh... I'll telling Cain on you. And if you're still loitering around when I post my MurEra fic, I'll sic Cain on you!  
Snowkit: Yeeeeah... I just remembered I was supposed to go, uhh, listen to Spottedleaf rant about her love for Firestar. ::scrambles off::  
Silver::shudders: A fate worse than death.  
Sasuke: No kidding.  
Naruto: Silver, I gots a quesiton.  
Silver: Hmmm?  
Naruto: Is the movie volcano really about a volcano erupting in the middle of Los Angeles?  
Silver: No. I lied. And my dad's really the duck that inspired Sasuke's hairdo.  
Sasuke: -.- ::huffs::  
Naruto: Oh... That sounded like a good movie, too...  
Sasuke: Dear _God_. She was being sarcastic! You suck at life, man.  
Silver: ... ::pulls out some headphones and goes back to reading addiciting Godchild slash stories::

* * *

"Agent Silver, signing out."  
March 08, 2008, at 12:35 AM.  
4 Pages, 1330 Words


End file.
